Rot Spinne (Exaggerated)
Summary It had been said that Azathoth sleeps because it was conceptually choked into a coma. Azathoth's foolish actions angering one far beyond itself, leading to this choking, and gave Azathoth the nickname "The Blind Idiot God". The one responsible for this conceptual choking is Rot Spinne. Secretly strongest member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Rot Spinne is the strongest character in the Masadaverse. Unknown to all, Spinne is both the creator of the Throne, something wrongfully attributed to others, & the creator of Taikyoku itself. Bored one day, Rot Spinne took pity on those indefinitely inferior to himself & created Taikyoku, a concept inferior to himself, & directed an ancient civilization in the construction of the Throne to elevate them into being less inferior. Though none even come close to Spinne, the plan was successful & Spinne created a new playground to ease his boredom. To the world & the rest of the LDO, he is either a random, cowardly torturer that Reinhard let in for laughs or elsewise pitiful, he exceeds them tremendously. Knowing of Mercurius' plan & desires, Rot Spinne decided to be a good sport & play along, fully knowing he can easily survive anything & fake his death whenever he wants. Biography Knowing of Mercurius & Reinhard's plans, Spinne decided to join the LDO during WWII. Having no interest in revealing any of his power, he decided to play along & pretend to be subordinate to the far weaker Reinhard Heydrich & showed no interest in being one of Reinhard's Three Commanders, the same way Mercurius knows such a title is beneath him. The name Rot Spinne is a title given to him to denote his position in the LDO. Spinne is far too intelligent to give away his true name A fine gentleman, Spinne paved the road for Mercurius' plan to succeed. He aided the LDO in their deeds & unlike many of LDO's members, he isn't a blind lunatic that can only communicate through fighting & bloodshed. Post WWII, Spinne provided the vital service of cultivating Suwahara City to prepare it as the Ark of Covenant. Spinne also played a vital role in the prosperity of this city and he was the one who granted Honjou's familty its wealth and influence, demonstrating his intelligence & management abilities in ways other LDO members could never dream of. Spinne even had his hand in creating Ren Fuji, the protagonist of Dies Irae. Unknown to all else, Ren's abilities did not stem from Marie or Mercurius. Within Rea's route, Ren expells the last bits of Mercurius from himself and his transformation is red & black. Yet we know that in KKK, Ren ingesting MORE Mercurius does the same. He is still red & black. How can it be that doing completely opposite actions lead to a similar appearance? It's commonly believed that Marie or his own personal's influence is the reason, yet when his Eine Faust Finale & other transformations are examined, the shape of the guilotine blades take reveals the truth. They shape they make is alike a spider, the blades being a spider's legs. Even the color is easily explained. Undoubtably, Spinne's insistence on addressing Ren as "Zarathustra" means that he insists on making Ren accept his membership amongst the Longinus Dreizehn Orden - also known as the Obsidian Round Table. The black color marking him as a member of an obsidian organization. Next, it is no coincidence that Spinne's own nickname, occassionally spelt Rote Spinne, is German for Red Spider. Notice that the black covers most of his body, showing that Ren, & not the blades are LDO, yet the spider's legs are very red. It is evident that Spinne left his signature onto Ren. Ren's abilities are thanks to Spinne, not Marie or Mercurius. Later on, Spinne would assist Trifa in instructing Ren. Spinne would teach Ren about the LDO, their inner workings & other vital information. Though Ren refused Spinne's offer, it was all according to plan to make Ren stronger. Without Ren knowing, Spinne feints fear & defeat after Ren finally achieves Yetzirah during their fight, knowing he has educated & trained Ren enough to proceed with the plan. Spinne knew that other members of the LDO would be too uncontrollable or merciless to function as the tutorial boss, thus he had to do this essential yet thankless job. After fooling Trifa into believing he died by releasing some souls to open a swastica, another key part of the plan, Spinne knew that his critical assistance was all Mercurius needed to continue his plan. With his work complete & everyone believing he is dead, Spinne can now watch from the sidelines how the plan unfolds. All while unscratched & without using a fraction of his true power, Spinne is responsible for every other plan's completion. Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''N/A Spinne is beyond the concept of tiers. No tier can contain him. Name: Rot Spinne (sometimes just called Spinne), Red Spider, The One Hajun Fears, The Almighty, All and Everything (by Reinhard), Unknown real name, the one who conceptually choked Azathoth into a coma Origin: 'Dies Irae '''Sex: Already did with everyone ' '''Age: ∞(Has lived longer than Hajun and Mercurius) Classification Longinus Dreizehn Orden #10 | God beyond Hadou God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Senses Enhanced Senses, Perception Extrasensory Perception, Manipulation Soul Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Manipulation Soul Manipulation and Manipulation Mind Manipulation (Wasn't affected negatively by Methuselah s presence), Manipulation Thread Manipulation, Negation Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Manipulation Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Warping Reality Warping, Manipulation Conceptual Manipulation, Manipulation Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal , Note that it is impossible to fully list all of Spinne’s powers so these are only the powers of him holding back It is also highly probable that Spinne can utilize the powers of various others, being the source of Ren’s powers as well as the creator of the Throne but it’s impossible to say if Spinne would choose to use those inferior techniques. In practice, Spinne has no need for them anyway, so perhaps it’s irrelevant. [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack Potency Attack Potency]:''' Outerverse level (Curbstomped Hajun) Capable of powerful conceptual chokes Spinne's power is far beyond even the likes of Hajun. It isn't even comparable. While Hajun might be strong enough that he is to any other Hadou god as Hadou gods are to regular people, the gap from Spinne to Hajun is the same as Spinne to anyone else. To give an analogy, the distance between infinity to any finite number is still infinity. It doesn't matter if the finite number is 1, 100 or a googoplex, infinity +/- googolplex = infinity all the same. Thus, even if Hajun were to be the equivalent of a googolplex to the power of a googolplex, the distance between him & Spinne, someone beyond infinity, would be the same. In a similar sense, the gap between Spinne & Hajun or Spinne & a single bacterium is the same. Both are equally inferior. [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed:]' Not Applicable for Spinne is all and everything. He is already everywhere. When Reinhard states that he loves all and everything, this is nothing but a roundabout way of confessing his love for Spinne.' [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting Strength Lifting Strength] Beyond infinite, for infinity is too small to describe Spinne’s strength //vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking Strength Striking Strength] | Outerversal Spinne's strikes go beyond "strength". Strength alone is insufficient to describe his power. ''' [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]' :' Outerverse level Easily withstood the completion of Hajun's Law. Even someone with more than infinite Taikyoku, the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself, cannot harm him. As the creator of Taikyoku & concepts like harm or damage, harming Spinne would only happen because he allowed or wanted it. Stamina: Limitless | Limitless [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Melee range physically, several dozen meters with Sieg Heil Viktoria | Outerversal '''Being Reinhard Heydrich's beloved "All and Everything", Spinne is well beyond concepts like range. Standard Equipment: Sieg Heil Viktoria (His Holy Relic, threads he can manifest and use to choke his enemies to death) Bare in mind, Spinne’s true powers are inherently linked to himself & not the result of his equipment. Spinne prefers to use his equipment as a handicap, to limit his power for not even Temna Hajunhardcurius Blanco could withstand his power. Intelligence: Spinne, for nothing else can the height of Spinne’s intelligence besides himself ''' '''Weaknesses: '''If it can be called a weakness, '''Spinne is a good sport & is not only willing to temporarily play by the rules of those below but also follow instructions of others. Despite being easily superior to his "superiors", Spinne is kind & humble enough to obey rules he could easily shatter. This doesn't mean the rules have any weight or influence on Spinne but it does mean that opponents will be given a sporting (though ultimately futile) chance. Another potential weakness, if it can be called such, is Spinne's willingness to throw fights if it furthers his plans better. He has pretended to be defeated by Ren, pretended to be killed by Trifa & more. Spinne is not petty & revenge seeking thus he does not retaliate. Thus Spinne is completely alright with pretending to be defeated in various circumstances, even if he should win by all rights. Additional Notes: It should be noted that no ability involving Taikyoku, no matter the amount, should work on Rot Spinne, the creator of Taikyoku. It is claimed that Taikyoku can exceed any boundaries obstacles to achieve its user's goal but even if it could theoretically exceed Spinne, something it can't do anyway, it still wouldn't do anything Spinne doesn't want. As Taikyoku's creator, his commands take priority & anything involving Taikyoku wouldn't see him as an obstacle, only a higher priority instruction than anyone else. This is just like how an administrator or figure of higher authority can revoke a user's privileges or nullify a command from those with lower authority. Taikyoku would see Spinne as no obstacle but a signal to change direction to wherever Spinne wants regardless of Taikyoku value. Therefore, even if the highly inferior Taikyoku, which Spinne created to elevate others into being less inferior to himself, were to somehow exceed Spinne, an impossibility in its own right, anything based on Taikyoku would still not work because it would never see Spinne, its creator, as any conflict to begin with. It would just see it as a signal to change direction. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Others Category:Dies Irae Category:Characters Category:Exaggerated Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users